Two Paths: Good and Bad
by FranticRomanticLovefire61
Summary: Dovewing's life is alright. She had 2 healthy kits with her mate Lionblaze, though she still had feelings for Jayfeather. But then Jayfeather has to ruin it by telling her a prophecy that could ruin her and her kits' lives.
1. Chapter 1

Prolouge

"Push," Leafpool urged. "Come on, Dovewing." She had been restored to full medicine cat by Bramblestar after the battle. Jayfeather was now her apprentice again.

"Wonderful!" she cheered, as a small sack slipped out, and Jayfeather nipped it open. One more followed, and then the delivery was done.

"They're beautiful." Lionblaze purred, who was the father of these kits. Dovewing smiled. She was glad all was well.

* * *

Swiftkit let out a small screech as she leapt at her sister, Maykit. Her whiskers twitched with amusement as the she-kit stepped aside to watch her sister go tumbling in a mixture of paws and tail. She landed with a big OOMPH!

Dovewing watched her kits cheerfully. The small kits were energetic and healthy: They would grow up to be strong warriors. She rolled her eyes at Jayfeather. He acted like he was frightened of these small helpless kits. She shook her head at the medicine cat's foolishness. She turned around to see the medicine cat's blind blue eyes staring at them right now.

Swiftkit noticed. "Momma!" She ducked underneath Dovewing's paws, and crouched, staring at Jayfeather. "Make him stop staring at us!"

Dovewing shot a glare at Jayfeather, but he had already turned away. "Jayfeather just wants to make sure you are alright." She hated lying to her kits because she knew it wasn't true, and she hated lying FOR Jayfeather, too, when he got himself into these sort of tough spots where you have to lie.

"Jayfeather!" Dovewing snarled once her kits had fallen asleep beside Daisy in the medicine den.

"What?" He turned around, glaring at the she-cat. "Can't you see I'm busy?"

"I don't care!" Dovewing spat. "You're worrying my kits! Leave them ALONE!"

"I haven't done anything to them!"He hissed back.

"So why are you always staring at them?" Dovewing growled the challenge.

He ignored the question. "You shouldn't have mated one of the Three!"

"I would have mated with you, Jayfeather, would that have made it better?!"

Jayfeather inhaled sharply. "What happened between us was not explainable!"

"But it did!"She hissed. "And right now, Jayfeather, I hate you so much I can't believe I ever felt that way about you! You leave my kits ALONE!"

"Dovewing! You don't understand! You couldn't have mated with either of us, because I received a prophecy." He softened his voice to a low murmur. "Here, listen, _Two will be born from Two of the Three and will lead the Clans into either many seasons of darkness or light, challenging each other. _Do you see what you and Lionblaze have done?"

Pain flashed in Dovewing's blue eyes. "Why, Jayfeather, why? Why can't I live a peaceful life? Why can't StarClan leave me alone? Why can't I have kits without fearing that they'll be part of some dark prophecy? WHY?" Her voice rose to a screech.

**Okay, I know this is confusing, but Dovewing and Jayfeather once loved each other but StarClan stopped them by nearly killing Dovewing, but making sure she survives. So she mated with Lionblaze, but she still has feelings for Jayfeather. Review please! Sorry if it was too confusing!**


	2. The Adventure

Dovewing stared at her kits play fighting. Were they good or bad? Should she praise them or scowl at them? She shook herself. There was no time for this! Lionblaze had told her that ShadowClan had been up to their old tricks gain at the Gathering, so bad or not, Dovewing had to make sure she and Daisy's new kits were all well. She turned back around and focused on weaving twigs into the den to reinforce it. What she didn't hear was one of her kit's sly planning.

Maykit's POV

I glanced at my mother. She was busy doing whatever she was doing, so this was the perfect time to go an adventure. I prodded my sister. She was staring at a vole bigger than her! "What?" she glared at me. "Oh, thanks a lot: Now Rosepetal just took the vole!"

"Momma wouldn't have let you eat it, anyway."

"Would so!"

"Would not!"

"Wanna bet?"

"NO!" I snapped, rousing my mother from her trance, then continuing on. "Let's explore the territory!"

She stared at me, her mouth gaping open and our argument forgotten. "Momma and Dad would NEVER let us go out by ourselves. It's the warrior code, Maykit!"

I rolled my eyes at her. My sister was so mouse-brained sometimes. "Anyway," she continued. "I wouldn't want to. We're almost old enough to be apprentices, and I don't want to ruin my chance to be the best cat in the Clan!"

"So you're scared?" I narrowed my eyes. My sister always fell for this!

"Am not!" she growled.

"Are too! You're just a feather-brained kit, scared of getting mother upset!" I taunted her.

"Fine!" she mewed, "But if we get in trouble, this is your fault!"

"I know," I purred. "We'll leave once mom is asleep."

Swiftkit's POV

I knew what we were going to do was wrong, but I was not a scaredy-mouse, and Maykit knew it! But if I had to prove it to her, I would. So we waited till Mom was asleep, and I murmured a quiet apology. "I'm sorry Momma, just know that this was Maykit's idea, not mine."

My sister was waiting for me outside. "Come on. What took you so long?"

I flashed her an angry glance as she lead us through the thorn tunnel. Who died and made HER leader? We paused outside, and admired the tall trees and the chirping of the birds. We noticed a white-gray dove flying away, so we decided to follow it.

I loved the feeling of the soft grass on my paws, even if there was one specifically long strip of grass that reached up to my nose! It seemed like we ran until dawn, though the moon hadn't even reached the highest point in the sky. Maykit said we could rest for awhile, so together we curled up by a willow tree's roots.

Maykit found a few pawfuls of moss, and we placed it by our heads or shoulders, and we curled up together for warmth.

We must have overslept because I woke up and the sun was just making its way up over the horizon. "Maykit!" I prodded her awake. "Look! The sun!"

"Great StarClan! We overslept!" Maykit squeaked in terror. "Mom's going to wake up soon and raise the alarm!"

"Are we going back?" I asked hopefully.

"NO." She said firmly. "We wanted this adventure, and we're going to finish it."

I fought the urge to tell her that SHE had wanted to leave camp, and that I had fought against it. But no. I clamped my mouth shut and followed my sister to a small burrow in the sand. She poked her nose inside it. "It's pitch dark!" she squealed. "AH!"

She fell backward in a heap. "Are you okay?" I raced to help her to her paws.

She trembled. "B-badger!" She flicked her quivering tail at the hole where a red figure was forming, and its sly smile appearing.

"Run!" I yowled, and we took off, four badgers snapping at our heels. "HELP!HELP!" we howled, hoping we were close to camp. Luckily we were. Foxleap, Whitewing, and Brackenfur were guarding at the camp entrance when they saw us running, and fought off the foxes.

I lowered my gaze. Squirrelflight and Bramblestar's glimmered lightly with amusement, yet also with sternness and disappointment. Lionblaze and Dovewing looked similar.

"Well," Squirrelflight began. "They certainly remind me of a certain 3 kits who did almost the exact same thing."

Lionblaze nodded.

"But that's not the point. Maykit, Swiftkit, you are confined to the nursery unless you ask either Daisy or Dovewing to exit. You may not leave camp, permission or not, until you are apprentices. Also, I am certain Dustpelt, Sandstorm, and Purdy will enjoy having 2 kits take care of their kits." We got the hint.

"Yes, Bramblestar." We dipped our heads respectfully.


	3. Who is to be the Medicine Cat?

Dovewing's POV

I was sitting by the lake, admiring the lapping waters. I wondered if I could ever have the strength these waves contain, to face the future. My kits, _oh_ my precious darlings, were going to be part of the most frightening prophecy i had ever had the misfortune to have heard of. I let out a wail of grief to StarClan. "WHY?" I yowled. "WHY MY KITS? CAN"T YOU TERRIFY A DIFFERENT MOTHER?" A sob clutched my throat. My first litter, and that's when I decided I would never have kits again.

"Never," I vowed.

"Oh, don't be like that," A small voice crept up beside me.

I turned around. "Oh, it's you. Hi Cinderpelt." I had grown used to her companionship.

"Don't sound so disappointed, Dovewing. I still am your best friend." Cinderpelt corrected me.

I smiled. "What can I do for you, Cinderpelt?"

"Oh, no, little one, it's what can I do for YOU?"

"Cinderpelt, my kits, my kits! Why did they have to be in such a terrible prophecy? I want them to live happy lives with happy kits and grand kits!" I buried my head in her shoulder. She stroked my shoulder with her tail.

"Don't cry, Dovewing. Who knows, maybe they'll be good cats, and you'll be honored beyond belief!" She mewed kindly.

"Or they'll be bad cats and we'll be exiled beyond belief!" I countered.

"Dovewing, don't ever say anything bad about your kits. Besides, If they carry your blood, they'll be the best!"

"Thank you, Cinderpelt. You've made me feel better."

Cinderpelt smiled. "You've chosen a hard path, Dovewing, perhaps even harder than Leafpool's, but remember, you're kits love you!"

"Thank you. Good-bye now!" I mewed, as Cinderpelt began to fade away.

"Bye-Bye sweetheart," she faded away completely, and I sighed.

In StarClan

"Cinderpelt, finally, what took so long?" A blue-gray she-cat dipped her head.

"Sorry Bluestar. Next time I'll try to make Dovewing feel better faster," Cinderpelt barely inclined her head at her former leader.

"That would be very much suggested." Bluestar agreed, as Cinderpelt prepared herself to growl back, a silver she-cat broke in.

"Guys, be quiet. Be serious. Dovewing is having a mental breakdown, and her kits may lead us to seasons of non-stop darkness!" Silverstream hissed.

"Way to lighten the mood, mother," Feathertail muttered. "Sorry, sorry. But Silverstream is right. Perhaps there is a way to influence these two kits to follow the right path. After all, there are only two."

"Maybe one will want to be a medicine cat. We would be able to visit her dreams without making it look two suspicious." Cinderpelt suggested.

"We can't FORCE them to be a medicine cat." Bluestar pointed out. "But we can send one of them dreams making them think they are meant to be a medicine cat."

"Okay, say we do do that. Jayfeather AND Leafpool are both alive. She can't have two apprentices."

"But Jayfeather IS going to die. Look at his fate. It's only a couple of moons now." Cinderpelt corrected.

"A couple of moons is not enough! These kits are half moon away to being apprentices!" Silverstream mewed.

"So what do we do?"

"What about Leafpool?"

"Leafpool still has many moons left in her. Longer than Bramblestar, even."

"Can we be sure?"

"Can we be sure he won't die next dawn? All we know is, he's going to die from here to leaf-fall. That's it!"

"Maybe we should send Leafpool an omen to take one of them as an apprentice."

"But which would it be?"Bluestar asked.

"Let's see." Feathertail waved them all beside a pool, and two visions blurred.

_Swiftkit was chasing a mouse. Just a little farther, she told herself, and let out a flying leap. She killed it in a single blow, and sat down to gobble it up._

"Jayfeather has those dreams, as do I." Cinderpelt pointed out.

"Jayfeather didn't want to be a medicine cat, as neither did you. Now Feathertail, show the other one.

_Maykit foraged through bushes and leaves, searching for the right herb. Yes, that's the one, she told herself, as she located a small yellow flowering plant. Coltsfoot!_

"Maykit?" Bluestar asked in disbelief. "But what about the badger accident?"

"Jayfeather did the same thing and he turned out to be a medicine cat." Silverstream mewed.

"But it wasn't HIS idea." Bluestar argued.

"It doesn't matter," Yellowfang snapped for the first time. "Her dreams show who it should be. Maykit shall be the next medicine cat of ThunderClan."

**Whoah! Second chapter in one day, and it's a long one, too! Sorry I added so much dialogue, but I felt it was necessary! Review Plz!**


	4. The New Path I shall place my Paws on

Maykit awoke curled up beside her mother's belly. Her ears twitched with enthusiasm. A new day, a new start! That was her life motto. She got up and stretched, and was about to shake her sister awake, also, until she remembered the rule: She couldn't leave without one of the queen's permission. She whipped hopefully around, but neither Daisy nor Dovewing stirred. Her eyes turned to two small kits curled at Daisy's paws. Cloverkit and Smokekit. They looked so peaceful, and she wondered how they would be like when they grew up.

This reminded her of her own size now. She was almost shoulder-length with her mother, though she was, admittedly, one of the youngest cats in the Clan, but that didn't matter. Dovewing had told her that they were going to be apprentices next sunrise. Maykit gave a small skip. She could FINALLY leave the camp without risk of punishment, and roam wherever she pleased. This comforted her, and made her feel better about staying in the stuffy old nursery.

Finally some cat began to wake up. "Daisy!" Daisy had always been less suspicious than her own mother. She wouldn't pester her until she told her what she was up to, and that usually resulted to a scolding from Dovewing. Daisy didn't ask, though.

"What is it, Maykit?" Daisy stood up and stretched, while gently shifting Smokekit.

"I was wondering if I could go outside?" Maykit tried to put on her most innocent voice and face.

"Yes, you may as well. There's nothing for you to do here than disturb your sister and mother and my kits. Come on. Take a piece of fresh-kill and eat it up. Don't you get into any funny business." She gave her a hard stare.

"No ma'am," Maykit mewed agreeably, and led the way out of the nursery, and to the fresh-kill pile. Leafpool was already there, sharing a shrew with her sister.

"Hello Daisy," Leafpool greeted the older she-cat. "Good morning, Maykit." Her tone softened.

"Good morning to you to Leafpool and Squirrelflight," Maykit dipped her head. These cats were not to be challenged. They had much more authority than an old kit.

"Hi to you too," Daisy smiled at her. "Do you mind if I join in?"

"Not at all, not at all," Squirrelflight shoved some of the shrew toward her.

Maykit leapt at this golden opportunity, and began to drag a squirrel larger than she was out of the pile. A tail gently stopped her, and she looked up. Lionblaze towered over her, his amber eyes gleaming with amusement. " Little one. You're far too young to eat such a squirrel." He pushed a shrew smaller than Leafpool's toward me.

She gazed at him, her eyes wide and hopeful that he would change his mind. He laughed. "Not a chance. Now eat-"

"-Lionblaze! We need you on patrol!" Cloudtail and Brackenfur called. He dipped his head, and padded over to join them, still watching her. Sighing, she ate the shrew in a few starving gulps when she found my throat beginning to ache.

She decided to go to Leafpool's, though only found Jayfeather inside. "Hello," I mewed a little warily. I still didn't trust the blind cat.

He coughed. "What can I-What can i do for you, Maykit?" He ended in a cough.

"Er, my throat is hurting, but if you're not feeling well..."

"No, it's fine. Here, eat this." He gave me some honey and coltsfoot. I felt better.

"Thanks!" I was surprised to see another she-cat in a nest. "is that Briarlight?"

"Yes."

"You give her comfrey to strengthen her broken bones right?"

"Yes. How did you know that?"

"Oh, I must have picked it up somewh-Jayfeather! Are you alright?" He had fallen to the ground, choking. I realized he had been eating something. "Someone! HELP!"

I yowled, then I decided I knew what to do. I grasped his jaws open and tried to scoop up the mashed stuff in his mouth. I realized they were deathberries! I tried to get as much out of his mouth as I could, and thankfully Leafpool arrived just then. "Maykit! What's going-"

She rushed over, and fed him a lot of herbs, but nothing happened. He gave one final twitch, then he was dead. Leafpool stared at her dead son, then the deathberry mash on my paws. "I'm sorry, Leafpool,"

"Maykit," Her voice was clear. "I want you to be my apprentice."

* * *

We held a funeral for Jayfeather, and our Elders carried him out as usual. I felt terrible. I should have known he had been eating deathberries, or he wouldn't have died. I couldn't sleep that night. I tossed and turned, but nothing happened. Finally, I think I got to Dovewing. She said I could sleep outside if I wanted to, and that's what I did.

_I'm so sorry, I thought, as I gazed up at the stars. A string of ice flashed across the stars. This meant nothing to me. I thought about what i could do. I didn't want to be Leafpool's apprentice, but I had killed her's. So I needed to be her's to pay her back. That made sense. I sighed. Tomorrow I would become Leafpool's apprentice. I fell asleep, comforted by this thought._

"Maykit, from this day until you receive your warrior name you will be Maypaw. Leafpool, I know that you can teach Maypaw all the strength and wisdom she will need along this path."

"I will do everything I can for her," Leafpool promised, and we touched noses.

"Swiftpaw! Maypaw!" The Clan chanted, and I could feel myself burst in pride.

What I didn't know was that StarClan was cheering overhead.

**Long chapter, just for my fab readers! Please review! Sorry Jayfeather died.**


	5. The Prophecy

Maypaw sighed and stretched. She had barely fallen asleep when Leafpool had woken her up. "Maypaw, I need you to go to ShadowClan to ask Littlecloud for catmint. I would go, but I don't have time," she motioned her tail at the sick lumps of fur beside her.

"Will a warrior take me?" Maypaw asked, hoping the answer was no.

Leafpool considered her for a second. "I would say yes, but as you're visibly dying to go alone, and we can't spare any warriors or apprentices, no, i'm sorry Maypaw, but you'll have to go alone."

"That's alright," she tried not to sound to cheerful, otherwise Leafpool would be suspicious.

"Make sure you eat before you leave, or else Lionblaze will kill me!" she warned, and Maypaw dipped her head swiftly to show she agreed.

She padded swiftly over to the fresh-kill pile and gobbled up a sparrow within heartbeats, though not really taking in the taste. Her heart thumping and blood rushing in her ears, she nearly ran over to the barrier. "I'm going to see Littlecloud," she explained quickly to Whitewing.

Her green eyes narrowed. "And Leafpool can't go herself?"

"She's busy taking care of the sick cats. Your father, I think," Maypaw told her irritably.

Whitewing paled, and she swallowed the alarm flashing in her eyes. "if you don't come back before dusk, will send a patrol for you."

She dipped her head in agreement. "May i go now, ma'am?"

"Yes, you may," Whitewing looked a little flustered.

Maypaw's POV

I tried not to sprint through the forest, and instead I tried to drink in the comfort of padding through the forest alone, no mouse-brained sister trailing behind me. I gave a small skip. wait till she hears about this! She'll talk about it for a moon! This made me more pleased with my mission. I reached the border once the sun had met to its highest point in the sky, and I decided I would be less likely to have my ears ripped off I waited by the border.

So I sat down and curled my tail by my paws patiently. Somebody nearly instantly found me. A small apprentice, maybe 11 moons or so stalked out from behind some undergrowth. "ThunderClan scum, what do YOU want?"

"I'd like to speak with Littlecloud please," I mewed in my most polite manner.

"Why?" He glared at me sharply.

"Leafpool is busy."

"With what?"

I knew what he was trying to do. "Nothing you should concern yourself with," I mewed smoothly.

"Let her in, Stoatpaw," Ratscar followed his apprentice. "Come,"

I shot him a triumphant glance, as I followed Ratscar through the pine forest and into their camp. "She wishes to speak to Littlecloud," He told to Blackstar, who nodded.

Littlecloud was waiting for me. "What can I do for you, Maypaw?"

I was surprised he knew my name. "Leafpool needs some catmint,"

"I see," He returned with the yummy-smelling herb. "I'll see you at the moonpool tonight."

I nodded, my mouth full with cat mint.

* * *

"Grant her your wisdom and insight so that she may understand your ways and heal her Clan in accordance with your will. Now touch your nose to the Moonpool, little one, and may your dreams be good ones."

I padded over, and felt the icy cold water surround my nose, and then my mentor and the other medicine cats were gone. "Maypaw," A familiar gray cat with blind blue eyes greeted me.

"Jayfeather!" I ran to touch noses with him. "I'm so sorry you died. Every cat misses you greatly."

He laughed lightly. "I doubt that. But come here, Maypaw. Come here and sit down," He beckoned me to a smooth rock beside me. Once I was seated comfortably, he continued. "I was once part of a prophecy. Me and your mother and father, all in the same. As are you."

I could feel my amber eyes widen. I had heard about the prophecy Jayfeather, Lionblaze, and Dovewing had been in. They had all had mythical battles. Did I have one, too? "No, Maypaw. You are part of something completely different, though you seem to have more power than we did."

"Please, Jayfeather, can you tell me about this prophecy? Are my sister and I both involved in it?"

"The prophecy is very clear, yet also very foggy. Maypaw, have you ever wondered why I stared at you before?" He asked.

"yes," I mewed.

"Well, it was because of this prophecy. Do you still want to hear it?"

I nodded eagerly. "Very well," he sighed. "Listen carefully, for Yellowfang will kill me if she finds out I told you. _Two will be born from Two of the Three and will lead the Clans into either many seasons of darkness or light, challenging each other."_

I froze. "Does my mother know this?"

He nodded. "But Lionblaze and the other and rest of your Clan/s don't know. You MUST keep it a secret. Even from your sister."

I dipped my head, my mind in pandemonium. "Very well, good luck Maypaw. May the spirits be with you."

I mewed good-bye, then the dream vanished, and I was back by the pool. I noticed I was the last to wake up. Leafpool was watching me as we began our journey back home. "Is everything alright?" she murmured in an undertone.

I remembered what Jayfeather had said. "fine," I said stiffly.

**Phew, I am on FIRE! Please review.**


	6. Author's Note

**Hi you guys! I was just wondering if you guys want to check out my new forum "Meet LuckClan." We're looking for new members, and here's the link: myforums/FranticRomanticLovefire61/4641077/**


	7. It started with Moss

Swiftpaw's POV

I rolled my eyes. Birchfall? Ugh! He's such a minor warrior! I wish I had gotten Spiderleg, or Squirrelflight: They were models of efficiency! Birchfall was not! I could feel Dovewing glare at me, and suddenly I remembered he was her father, and I forced myself to touch noses with him. What would Maypaw think? I turned and saw Maypaw grinning gleefully at me from her place beside Leafpool. I flinched. She would never let me forget this.

Birchfall's eyes, however, were hard and cold. I remembered he had been fighting with his mate, Whitewing. That's not fair! I wanted to wail out loud. Why do I have to get the poor yet mean warrior!

But I forced myself to rearrange my face into what I hoped to be a sweet, warm expression. It was obvious he hadn't fell for it. For one thing, he was ruder about it. He nudged me. "Don't just stand there like a mouse-brain," he growled at me, and nipped my ear. I shot a glare at him. He may be my granddaddy, but that did not give him permission to be impolite to me!

I turned to see Dovewing stare at her father like, Oh please, StarClan, let him be kind to her! She caught my eye and stared me down. I understood the message. Don't be rude, she wanted to say.

I think Birchfall could tell I was wondering off again, because he nipped my muzzle, and I stared at him. Nipping a cat's muzzle was like, as rude as a cat could go! Once he knew he had my undivided attention, he lead me beside a mossy tree. "C'mere," he nearly snarled, his breath hot with mouse and sparrow.

I nearly shrinked away, but I reminded myself of what my mother told me, and I steeled myself. "Aren't we going to see the territory?" I tried to mew as politely as I could.

I got another blast of uncomfortable breath. "'Nother time. You are going to learn how to gather moss."

I felt like complaining, but one look of his flashing amber eyes, I stopped myself. "Yes, Birchfall."

I could tell he wanted a reaction. "Slash your paw out like this," He hooked a piece of moss from the tree trunk. I did the same thing. It was harder than it looked. He made me practice it a few times, before he sent me off into the UNKNOWN forest to collect moss. And he thinks I'm the mouse-brain! Like I've heard from Squirrelflight that her mentor, Dustpelt, was kind of annoying, but HE wasn't stupid. HE didn't send her off alone into unknown territory to a barely old enough apprentice!

I returned to camp with moss clamped in my jaws, and under my chin. I showed the amount to Birchfall, and he nodded with approval. I stumbled to the medicine den, and found Maypaw and Leafpool reciting herbs. "Which herbs can bring down fever?" she drilled carefully.

"Um... feverfew, borage-"

"Leaves, roots, or- Oh, hi, Maypaw," Leafpool finally noticed me. "Is that moss?"

I glared at her, like, _DUH!_ But before I could reply there was a commotion outside. "INTRUDER!" Berrynose sounded the alarm.

I heard Squirrelflight chuckle. "It's no intruder, Berrynose. Just Crowfeather, Tawnypelt, Rowanclaw, and Heathertail." I streamed outside, beside my father and Leafpool. I felt both cats tense.

"Crowfeather?" Leafpool padded over to her old mate, her amber eyes frozen with shock, clearing remembering the battle with the Dark Forest.

"Leafpool," He said calmly, though his eyes flickered with hidden emotion.

"Crowfeather, Heathertail, Tawnypelt, and Rowanclaw what are you doing here?" Bramblestar appeared. "I am sure you are well aware that you are in ThunderClan territory?"

I could see this Heathertail character was choking back a laugh. "Erm, Bramblestar, WindClan found out that when I was an apprentice I met Lionblaze in the tunnels." My father stiffened in shock at this clear announcement.

Crowfeather continued, "And they decided they may as well exile me, while they were at it. It's the same story for Tawnypelt, though Rowanclaw decided to go with her."

My leader dipped his head, though his pelt bristled. "Come with me," he led them to his den, and the crowd of cats broke apart.

"Did you know our dad loved Heathertail?" Maypaw murmured to me, her eyes still wide with shock.

"No way. I don't think I could ever look at him the same way again!" My sister stifled a murmur of agreement, as Bramblestar reappeared. "They will stay!"

There was an instant uproar.


	8. Prophecy

Maypaw's POV

Leafpool was acting real strange since Crowfeather, Heathertail, Tawnypelt, and Rownclaw came along. I could tell because anytime Crowfeather came along to have his ear checked, I could feel the air begin to stiffen with tension. That's why Leafpool leaves checking him to me, and she says it's 'for practice' but I know better. She tries to avoid him around the clearing, too, and she usually manages unless she was dreaming off and she accidentally bumps into Crowfeather. She starts stuttering and mumbling when that event occurs, and Squirrelflight usually swoops in and saves her, asking Crowfeather if he wants to share the rabbit she had caught just for him. He usually looks disappointed, but Squirrelflight can manage to cheer him up. I like to watch these episodes with interest.

Lionblaze isn't much better, Swiftpaw tells me. She went to the gathering a quarter moon ago and sat next to Lionblaze, and he was all nervous and jumpy because she thinks Heathertail was sitting behind him.

Oh yeah! I nearly forgot. Swiftpaw told me that Onestar and Blackstar showed barely any reaction when they saw their past warriors sitting with ThunderClan. Swiftpaw tells me their gazes may have traveled to the warriors, though they were quickly snapped back. She says Blackstar made Dawnpelt the new deputy, though she wasn't greeted by a very enthusiastic applause. You can't blame them, after all, Dawnpelt did accuse Jayfeather or murdering her brother. I don't know what Blackstar was thinking: He just made ShadowClan even more unpopular than usual!

It's obvious Bramblestar had decided to trust the newcomers whole-heartedly. I can tell because every dusk, he sits down with them and shares a piece of prey. I guess he's trying to tell the Clan that these new cats are really part of the Clan, and on a stricter note, should be treated with as much respect (especially the young cats) as the Elders and Queens. Some of the Clan doesn't mind. The rest, however, is not that happy about it.

Even Leafpool wasn't that pleased. I could tell because she glared at each cat, as if it was their fault her life had been so hard. I also don't really trust these cats. I mean, Heathertail and Crowfeather are generally loyal, and Leafpool says that Onestar had once been a close friend of Firestar's. Tawnypelt left ThunderClan really early, Squirrelflight told me once, and she should be trusted. Every once in awhile, she likes to rmeind us ThunderClan cats that she is really loyal to her new Clan. And it's obvious that Rowanclaw only came to be with his mate. Swiftpaw says he's really awkward when he hunts, though he ignores ThunderClan's taunts. He must be relly brave to do that.

So that's what I'm doing now. Well, actually, no, not really. You see, right NOW, I'm talking to Leafpool about the new cats. The thing is, is that I'm hardly listening. But something she said has just caught my ear. "Hmm? What did you say, Leafpool?"

She looked up from her long drone. "Huh? Oh, I was saying that it's only what Bramblestar would do since he traveled with Tawnypelt and Crowfeather when he was a new warrior."

"Really? Can you tell me about that Leafpool?"

She smiled at me. "But, don't you know? Hasn't Dovewing ever told you about the journey Bramblestar once made with five other cats?"

I shook my head no, and she told me the story. The thing that really caught my eye was how Bramblestar and these other three cats had been part of a prophecy. "So... Bramblestar was part of a prophecy? Are there any other cats who have been part of a major prophecy?"

"Well," she smiled at me, as if hoping for my understanding. "I had kits once, and gave birth to your father and my previous apprentice. They were part of a prophecy that would defeat the dark forest, and Firestar was in a prophecy that he would save the Clan,"

I took this in. "Is it uncommon for cats to be in prophecies?"

She nodded. "Sometimes it's in a bloodline but other times it's just any cat. Either way, it's rare."

"Has there ever been a life-threatening prophe-"

" Maypaw! I've been looking all over for you? Have you eaten yet? Do you want to share with me?" Someone interrupted. I shot my sister a glare.

"Swiftpaw, we were discussing something important!" I turned to Leafpool. "Can you continue, please?"

But she stood up and stretched. "No, Swiftpaw's right. Go and eat, Maypaw, and ten go to sleep. It's late."

I sighed as I stood up and followed my sister out. "Why did you interrupt? We were talking about something really important?"

"What was it?" she asked curiously.

"Never mind," I rolled my eyes. Sometimes my sister was so fluff-brained!

**Hehe! I just wante dto have this talk, so Maypaw could understand a little, hmm?**


	9. The Accusation

Swiftpaw blinked. Her mother was staring at her. Literally. But then again, so was her sister. And father. And... StarClan, was the entire Clan staring at her?

Swiftpaw's POV

I padded into the camp, my mouth dragging a large squirrel. I could feel Birchfall tense beside me, and mutter, "StarClan, NO, they're not really doing this, are they?" He blinked up to face his leader. I could tell something was going on, because he didn't instantly pick up a mouse, or scowl at me for taking so long. Nope, he just narrowed his amber eyes, and he and my mother and father began to pad toward Bramblestar. Though my leader addressed those cats, his amber eyes never turned from me. They looked so... cold. I wondered what I had done.

I blinked, terrified. Why were my Clanmates staring at me? Even the newcomers. I tried to self-consciously inch over to my sister, who would surely tell me what was going on, but she just moved farther from Leafpool and stared at her twitching paws. That wasn't like Maypaw, not at all. I began to worry, and I could tell my blue eyes were lowering until they were staring at the ground in front f my white paws.

I could see Dovewing and Lionblaze were furious, and wasn't just me, or was Jayfeather standing beside my mother, pressing close to her and glaring at Bramblestar and Leafpool? His blind gaze drifted over to me, and he winked. WINKED, I repeated my head. The mouse-brained cat was winking at me during this silent vigil my Clanmates were holding? I nearly threw up. Frog dung to him! I thought furiously, turning again to face Bramblestar, my gaze firmly locked with his. He wasn't shrinking though.

Maypaw was the first to call out. She nearly bolted over, her creamy fur fluffed out and her green eyes wide with fury and flickers of sadness and anxiety. I could tell she was trying to push it away. "This is ridiculous! Whitewing, of all cats, WHITEWING so calledly receives a message from StarClan saying that Swiftpaw would destroy the Clans! My sister is too feather-brained to even think of such a thing! No offense, of course," she turned kindly to me, then glared at Bramblestar again. "If you ask me, she just had a tough piece of fresh-kill!" She snarled, showing her pointy white teeth. I noticed her claws were unsheathed. Was she thinking of fighting the entire Clan?

"Maypaw!" Bramblestar sounded scandalized. "Apologize to your grandmother at once! For one so young, you certainly have a big mouth!" I could tell he was angrier than he let on.

"I will not!" Maypaw roared. "Fox dung to all of you! You mouse-brains will exile an apprentice on the only evidence of an old cat's dream! Fools, I'll bet Firestar wasn't like this! Considering the most unreasonable things, and you think I should apologize to HER? I'm not the one who made up the silliest tales for attention? I'm not the one who is fish-brained enough to believe that what she says is the truth!" She spat at her leader.

"Um, excuse me," I decided this was the moment i needed to interrupt her long speech. "But what IS going on?" I tried to look as sweet as possible, just in case there was something REALLY bad.

Bramblestar glared at me. "Can't you tell? Fine, foolish kit, Whitewing has had a dream from StarClan-" He shot a pointed glare at Maypaw. "-that you will ruin all the Clans."

I stared at him, mystified. "And you believe her? You mean to say, that you would really believe such a lowly yet old warrior? You believe that I will ruin my home? That I will... that I will kill you all? You... you really think I would do such a thing? All of you? My friends, my family? You-you would all go against me?" My voice rose. "Because of a STUPID dream? This isn't my home anymore. I want to leave! I can't believe you would all hate me because of what MY grandmother said."

At least Whitewing looked apologetic, though the rest of the Clan still gazed at me with cold looks. "Wow," I said. "Just wow. If I wanted injustice, I would have gone to ShadowClan!"

They were silent. They were all silent. Until one cat spoke up.

**Ooooh, twist!**


	10. Cont Of the Argument

**First of all, people, let me clear something up for you: I KNOW Lionblaze and Dovewing are cousins, but I LIKE the pairing. You DON'T have to tell me in your reviews. Second, I wante dto make the prophecy obvious: No offense, but they're hardly more than kits! Anyway, back OFF people! JK. So here's the story:**

Maypaw's POV

I can't help but stare at my sister. But then, wouldn't you? When I padded into camp, my mouth filled with comfrey, I thought the Clan had found out about the prophecy. StarClan, you don't know the fright I had, and do you know, it deepened when I heard the word "dream". Of course, I made Leafpool tell me everything, though she would have told me anyway. I was relieved that Whitewing hadn't been told the prophecy. I believed her dream, but I couldn't say that: I needed my sister.

So I stood up for her. I yelled for her, called them all mouse-brains, and never backed down from Bramblestar's cold gaze. He stared at me now, his amber eyes filled with fury of being publicly embarrassed. I was about to back down, knowing this was a battle that I couldn't win alone, but then Leafpool stepped forward. "Bramblestar, I was so afraid for my kits when I heard about their own prophecy. I was so worried, but this isn't a prophecy: It was a dream. If you ask me, Whitewing either had a minor bellyache, she had a tough piece of fresh-kill, or she's just too close to kitting.

Kitting, that word flashed in my mind. I stole a glance at Whitewing, and noticed that her face was scrunched up. What was wrong with her? I decided to ignore this. When I had cooled down at her, I would have a private word. I refocused my attention on Leafpool.

"Swiftpaw is hardly more than a kit. She's been training for one moon, and she doesn't even have the battle training to take down Whitewing," Leafpool flicked her tail toward the plump white she-cat.

I could tell Swiftpaw was holding back an angry scowl at my mentor. Lionblaze stepped forward. "She's right, you know. Whitewing must have misinterpreted the message. After all, she's no medicine cat."

It was Whitewing's turn to scowl, but it instantly turned into many jerks. I stared at her worriedly, and twitched my ears. Was something serious going on. A horrible thought flashed in my mind. Was she kitting? I pushed the thought away. Something more important was going on.

The Clan was still murmuring disbelievingly. "That may be so!"Dustpelt called out. "But Whitewing is a senior warrior! She won't make any silly errors!"

I suddenly had this urge to retort something back. "She's half kittypet!" I yowled. "Why would StarClan send a message to HER?"

Spiderleg hissed at me. "So are you?" I instantly knew where I had stepped wrong. But I was part of a prophecy! I reminded myself, and steeled a different reply.

"But she has clear roots! She was Cloutail, a kittypet,'s daughter for all sake!" I growled, though I could feel Cloudtail snarling behind me, and I was surprised to feel pain sear through my tail. I whipped around and was startled to find blood pouring out.

"Cloudtail!" Leafpool leaped in front of me, hissing, her tail lashing. "Do that again, and I'll kill you!"

Even Cloudtail knew better than to argue with a medicine cat. Or at least, not much. "She called me a kittypet!" He spat in her face.

"I... Don't... Care... if she calls you... FOX DUNG!" My mentor whipped around when she saw Whitewing squealing and moaning visibly pained. "Birchfall," she flicked her tail at her mate. "Help me carry her inside. Maypaw, c'mere."

I nodded, and followed the cats into the nursery. So that was what had been wrong. I won't go into details, but there was a lot of blood, Whitewing nearly died, Birchfall nearly fainted, three of the four kits died, but the most important thing is that some of the cats were okay. The new kit, a small little golden she-kit with green eyes and small white paws and a blaze of white on her chest.

So cute! I thought. She was named Honeykit, and I for one was super proud, especially since this little kit was kin, and actually my great-aunt.

Anyway, the argument was momentarily forgotten, though I can tell it's boiling up in every cat's belly, and honestly, I wonder what's coming next.


	11. The Dreams and Shrew

Swiftpaw's POV

I was guarded really closely. Like seriously, there were three warriors plus Cherrypaw and Molepaw sentenced to watch me. I was like, so offended, and worst of all, I was allowed no visitors. So I spent my days sitting in a damp nest, only allowed to make dirt once a day. Sometimes, I was even forced to do it in my den! Maypaw used the excuse of how Cherrypaw had told her that I was coughing so she could come visit me.

I was grateful, but Squirrelflight made sure she never did that again. And my bodyguards didn't talk either. Or if they did, it was to complain how boring this job was, and how Bramblestar was so mean to give them this job. Or the few times I did decided to try to talk to them, I was given a quick scratch on my right ear. It's still bleeding since nobody has been allowed to come and check it.

If anything, it makes them pleased to see me bleeding. The only cat in the entire Clan that was glad to see me was (except Maypaw) Honeykit. She always cheered when I padded back from making dirt. She would stretch as high as she could to touch noses, though she usually only managed to reach my chest. She was the most adorable kit ever, and sometimes I feel like she's the only cat that cares if I live or die. In fact, I'm surprised Bramblestar doesn't kill me now, but I guess something Leafpool or Maypaw really got to him, because he doesn't usually even look at me.

I was surprised to fell light-headed as I nibbled on the small shrew that happened to be muddy (I wonder why). I glanced down. Honey had been placed on the inside, and I smiled ruefully. I would have to thank Maypaw once this weird stage passed. I looked closer. She had even mixed in some heather. I blinked warmly at Maypaw as I got my Dung Break once again, though she only cocked her head to the side, as if confused.

I flicked my tail at the shrew, and she peered closer. She recognized the liquid in a heartbeat, and she mouthed, Honey?

I nodded. Berrynose must have noticed our muted conversation because he shoved me forward, and I looked for the final time at my sister. She still seemed perplexed, though I noticed her eyes widened, as though she had just realized something. She began to motion frantically at me, but just then Berrynose slammed me back into the den and blocked it.

I felt uncomfortable as I tried to sleep. I scratched at an awfully persistent tick, and I wriggled around. When would I get some sleep?

I decided I could wear myself down by thinking. Was Whitewing's dream true? What had Maypaw realized? I licked my lips. Had she figured out who had put the honey in the shrew? Why had she not pointed it out? Then I thought about how her tail had flicked at something by the edge of the clearing. WHo had been there? I narrowed my eyes, and I tried to remember. It was... The cat just flashed before my mind, but I couldn't hold on to it.

I sighed. Maybe I should just sleep. It took a while before sleep took mercy on me, but it happened.

_I was standing in a beehive, surrounded by honey. Bees buzzed around me, but they didn't sting me. They just focused on creating more. They whirled around me, and suddenly I was drowning in honey. "HELP!" I screamed, trying to paddle out of the honey sea. But I was no RiverClan cat. I drowned right into another dream._

_A cat that seemed vaguely familiar was helping my sister and Leafpool sort through herbs. I tilted my head to the side as I padded closer. It was a kit, I realized. And it was sorting honey, though I don't understand, what did Ho-?_

I woke up as I was about to think this cat's name. So who had it been? Had it been a message from StarClan? What was going on? I looked down and realized my pelt was 1. golden and 2. sticky.

I leapt out of my nest in shock, and rapidly began to clean my pelt. That's when it dawned on me.


End file.
